


Benny See's

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny knows what an apex predator looks like and Dean fits the bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benny See's

It took Benny some time to get used to life out of Purgatory and he would be the first to tell you that he went through so many rough patches it was both horrible and a bit humbling if he said so himself. The last one was the roughest yet, it was enough to leave him alone in the world. The world was alien to him, but Benny was resilient and so far he adapted. More or less. 

He just wished he wasn't so alone sometimes, being that he was a vampire mean tit was harder for him. He had to deal with every sound and smell and temptation alone. He had to put up with how different from his kind he was, and that meant that he was going to be isolated for sure. He had to avoid more psychotic hunters then in the past. Honour wasn't as high of an importance anymore. 

Only Dean seemed to hold some honour. And that's only some. 

Dean was an odd case for a human though. The man-brother cared a lot for those he considered close. And to everyone else he either cons you or is cold. In Purgatory, it was kill and be killed and Dean was the only hunter he could think of that could survive that lifestyle in Purgatory and thrive in it. 

Not just thrive, but relish it. 

Yet he was absolutely caring and almost docile towards those he loved. Now Benny can hear the complaints about the whole docile thing already and he was alone, but he had a reason for considering Dean docile towards and around his loved ones. See, Benny saw another Dean that Sam or Castiel may or may not have seen. 

Benny saw the killer. 

The cold and seemingly heartless killer that was far too good at what he did. Benny knows what an apex predator looks like and Dean can fit it well enough that if you looked quick enough you would question whether or not he was human. Benny watched Dean kill, hunt, torture and survive in cold efficient ways. He fit right in to the place. 

So after seeing all that, the new Dean was pretty docile. Playful almost when the mood seemed right. And yes, Benny kept an eye on him from the distance. Still is. Sometimes Castiel will pop by where he was and say hello or check in on him. Probably making sure I was doing no harm, always leaves satisfied though. Benny knows though that something was up with the angel and he wondered if Dean see's it too? 

Benny considered biting into an apple but he could taste whatever humans spray onto these even after he washes it or rubs it. It wasn't like it was nourishing either, so he simply tossed it aside and let the wildlife that could stomach it have it. Benny just kept moving and kept an eye out. 

If Dean ever required him, he would help because Dean got him out. Funny though, he will always say that he wished he appreciated Purgatory more, like Dean did. 

The little brother may not like him and wants to kill him off, but he wouldn't stand a chance against Benny because he's been surviving for fifty years of everything trying to kill him for the next meal. And Benny thinks he's a bit of a hypocrite anyway, that Sam Winchester. The boy was trying to run away too much anyway. 

Benny wondered if it was a subconscious attempt or not? Because of the lifestyle or Dean? 

After all, Dean was no ordinary hunter. No ordinary human. Because Benny knows an apex predator when he see's one. He also see's a darkness and a light battling in that man that was more noticeable to him then it would be to humans. 

Only time would tell. 

“See you 'round brother.” Benny promised as he made a mental note to come up with a decision to once again check up on his granddaughter despite the last fiasco.


End file.
